Eclipse Admin Harry
Eclipse Admin Harry is the first Eclipse Admin, as well as the second major Team Eclipse member, that the player has to face. He also leads the first squad of Eclipse Grunts that raids Brimber City after the player starts his or her journey. The player first encounters him in the summit crater of Mt. Igneus, attempting to wake a Legendary Pokémon. Eclipse Admin Gabe is his brother. History Before the player arrives in Brimber City, Harry led a squad of Eclipse Grunts and raided Brimber Gym, stealing the Red Orb and forcing the Gym to close down. He then brought his squad into Mt. Igneus — the volcano behind Brimber City, hoping to wake up a certain Legendary Pokémon and to manipulate it, not caring that it would cause the volcano to erupt and destroy Brimber City. The player travels through Mt. Igneus while dealing with Eclipse Grunts on the way, eventually making his or her way to Mt. Igneus' summit crater where Harry and a few other grunts are. Harry tells the player that he or she is just in time for the show, to summon the Legendary Pokémon. The player then demands that his or her parents be freed. Harry remarks that the archaeologists had been hard to work with until they threatened to harm the player, which he agrees that they had every right to be afraid of what Team Eclipse would do to the player. Harry says that it is too late to stop Team Eclipse in their master plan. However, the player challenges Harry to a Pokémon battle and Harry accepts, saying that he will not be defeated, being a Team Eclipse Admin. After being defeated by the player, Harry remarks that the player is very strong for a new trainer, but also states that Team Eclipse's plan will still be carried out. Thus, he places the Red Orb on the pedestal, waking up the Legendary Pokémon Groudon! Harry attempts to control Groudon but fails after Groudon roars at him, blowing away his bright red wig. Harry panics and tells everyone to run... Harry is encountered by the player again in Anthian Park when Team Eclipse captures Rival Jake. When the player and Rival Tess arrive at the scene, Harry accidentally slips that the player's parents are being held at the Eclipse HQ on Crescent Island. Harry is instrumental to the events in Demon's Tomb, handing the Prison Bottle to Eclipse Boss. After player defeats the Eclipse Boss, Harry leaves with the rest of the Team Eclipse administration with the Eclipse Boss. Personality Harry has a very rash personality, as shown by how he quickly misjudges the player for what he or she is and thinks that he has the power to control a Legendary Pokémon. Though his brother has called him an imbecile before, Harry and Gabe do not seem to have much of a brother rivalry. Like his brother, Harry is confident in is his Pokémon fighting skills, and that Team Eclipse will always be successful in their plans, though that is repeatedly proven wrong. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Eclipse Admin Harry. Mt. Igneus "Oh, hello there. You are just in time for the show. What's this? You want your parents to be set free? You must be the child of those two archaeologists we abducted back in Mitis Town. Your parents have been rather difficult to work with. They were not cooperative at first. It wasn't until we threatened to harm their family that they gave in to our requests. They must've been afraid for you. They have every right to be. I'm afraid that if you are here to stop us then you are too late. According to legend, I need only lay the orb on the pedestal behind me in order to awaken a powerful, sleeping Pokémon. Why awaken such as beast you ask? That's for us to know. I'm afraid you will not be privileged to find out the purpose of our actions at this time. ...... I grow weary of speaking to you child. It is time for me to carry out our plan. What? You won't allow that? You fear for the town's safety, do you? Well if you are only here to get in my way, then I'm afraid that the only way to be rid of you is with a Pokémon battle. I warn you, though. I am one of Team Eclipse's admins. I will not be defeated!" * After defeating Harry: "You little twerp......" "Well, it seems you are quite strong for a new trainer. No matter, I have come here to carry out a very important task. I will not let my leader down! Prepare yourself for the awesome power within this volcano!" "Groudon, the giant sleeping within this volcano, has now awoken! With his power, Team Eclipse will more fully be capable of carrying out its purposes! Fear this mighty Pokémon, foolish child, as I now manipulate Groudon to do our bidding!" (Steps forward) "Groudon, it was I who woke you from your slumber! You will now help Team Eclipse fulfill its purpose. I command you now, Groudon, to follow my exact orders." "...... '''EVERYBODY RUUUUUN!!!1!'"'' Anthian Park "Yeah, where's your little friend at now? You made a big mistake messing with us, kid." "Do you miss your mommy and daddy yet kid? We've been taking real good care of them. We keep them cozily locked away back at our base." "You act like he has a choice. Soon we'll be done here and fly away with another one of your loved ones. We told you not to meddle with us, child." "He should be back soon. The boss doesn't like waiting." Demon's Tomb "Yes, sir." Battles Mt. Igneus |- |- |Attack1 = Fury Cutter|Attack2 = Pursuit|Attack3 = Metal Sound|Attack4 = Swords Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Fury Attack|Attack2 = Leer|Attack3 = Pluck|Attack4 = Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1 = Hypnosis|Attack2 = Embargo|Attack3 = Rock Polish|Attack4 = Psywave}} |- Trivia * When Harry yells "EVERYBODY RUUUUUN!!!1!", there seems to be an error, but the number 1 can also be a reference to what sometimes happens to players when they attempt to add multiple exclamation marks. * While one of Harry's Pokémon is a Lunatone, his brother Gabe has a Solrock. This might be a reference to there being two types of eclipse — solar and lunar eclipse. H H